He is waiting for you
by StupidNefilim
Summary: Silena sabe que no se merece nada de lo que está por tener, sabe que fue una traidora y que por eso merece solo castigos, pero también sabe que hay alguien del otro lado que espera por ella. Este fic participa en el reto "En honor a los caídos" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


**Disclaimer: **_Este fic participa en el reto "En honor a los caídos" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son del tío Rick 8'D

Es mi primera participación, no me abandonen(?)

* * *

—_Beckendorf, quiero decir, Charlie, o… como sea, lo vi_.

_Incluso para ser un niño de doce años, aquel chico parecía mucho mayor, quizás por el aura casi maligna que lo rodeaba constantemente o esa mirada oscura que te hacía estremecer. Pero eran detalles menores, al menos en ese momento, la cosa era que él tenía noticias de Charlie, su Charlie._

—_Y…¿Qué…qué pasó? ¿Dijo algo?_ — _Silena apenas podía mantener el volumen de su voz, estaba a punto de quebrarse, mas, necesitaba saber._

_Nico di Angelo asintió. _—_No dijo mucho, pero al parecer, estaba esperando a alguien._

—_¿Alguien? ¿Quién? ¿Te…te lo dijo?_

_Él negó con la cabeza mientras hacía una mueca y pronto, su atención se vio desviada por otra cosa, pero antes, Silena vio que deseaba decir algo más. _—_Debo irme, me necesitan en otro lugar._

_El niño desapareció en el bosque, donde hace poco había visto a un par de sátiros. La hija de Afrodita suspiró, lágrimas comenzaron, nuevamente, a correr por sus mejillas. Su culpa, todo era su culpa. Su pobre Charlie no estaría muerto de no ser por…ella._

_._

_._

Fue una estúpida, tal como repetía una y otra vez Clarisse al borde de las lágrimas. No la culpaba, tenía razón, era una estúpida que perdió el sentido, pero en esos minutos, nada importaba ya, ¿Cierto?

Ni siquiera lo pensó, solo lo hizo, sabía que debía hacerlo y nada más. Robó la armadura de Clarisse, le hizo creer a sus hermanos que era ella, los llevó hasta el centro de la guerra y se enfrentó al drakon sin tener idea de cómo, y ¿Qué pasó? Todo salió mal.

Tonta, tonta hija de Afrodita, no puedes ser el héroe cuando ya eres el villano.

Y no, no lo hizo por el mérito de la valentía o para presumir algo que no era, tampoco para reivindicarse de su traición, cosa imposible, ni mucho menos para ganarse un buen lugar en el inframundo, ella lo hacía con una sola razón y esa era Charlie. Si moría allí, quería que por lo menos fuera por algo de lo que él pudiese sentirse orgulloso.

_Lo siento, Charlie. Pero…al menos hice algo bien, ¿no?_

Silena se fijó en sus amigos por última vez. ¿Qué pensarían de ella? Una traidora, alguien valiente o muy estúpido, solo una chica más, una tonta niña de Afrodita queriendo tener atención, fuera lo que fuera, esperaba que no le guardaran rencor, por lo menos no por mucho tiempo. Suspiró, era hora, los campos de castigo la esperaban. Pero antes de rendirse, antes de cerrar los ojos definitivamente y dejar ir su último aliento, lo vio. Se encontraba allí, junto a sus amigos, sonriendo como si nada pasara alrededor. Seguía teniendo ese brillo en los ojos que siempre había amado, la sonrisa juguetona en sus labios parecía más brillante y feliz que nunca, y le extendía su firme mano, como diciendo _"Ven, te espero". _Era como si él no supiese de la traición, como si la guerra no se desarrollara a su alrededor, como si estuviesen solo ellos dos.

—Charlie…puedo verlo…— murmuró la joven semidiosa, observando la figura de su novio, feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Pero no, no podía ir con él, por mucho que lo deseara, aquello era demasiado bueno para merecérselo. En ese momento, el dolor de su corazón era incluso más fuerte que el de su cuerpo completo.

Sus ojos por fin se cerraron por el cansancio y su vida se consumió, frágil como el pétalo de una flor. De ahí en adelante, todo ocurrió con un simple sueño, borroso, confuso e increíblemente irreal. Los jueces la observaron, juzgaron en silencio su castigo y decidieron por fin. Los Campos Elíseos fueron su decisión. Eso estaba mal, ella se merecía todo menos la vida de un héroe después de la muerte, pero los jueces desaparecieron y fue conducida al lugar que ella creía equivocado.

Todo en los Elíseos era tan hermoso, tan brillante, tan perfecto, quizás…era otro sueño.

—Por fin llegas…te he esperado por mucho tiempo.

…_al parecer, él estaba esperando a alguien._

Silena dio media vuelta y no pudo creerlo, si era un sueño, esperaba no despertar, por muy egoísta que sonara.

_...¿Quién?_

—¿Ya no me recuerdas? Sé que el paso de la vida a la muerte no es fácil y-

No lo dejó terminar, de inmediato, se lanzó a sus brazos como si su vida, o su vida después de la muerte, dependieran de ello.

—Oh mis dioses…¡Charlie! Pero yo…— las lágrimas, esas crueles compañeras suyas, volvieron a salir. —No…no…

El negó con la cabeza, sus fuertes brazos la rodeaban. —¿Piensas que no te lo mereces? ¡Hiciste algo increíble, salvaste a los chicos!

—¡Al final! — gritó ella, sin querer. La culpa volvía y él hacía como si nunca hubiese hecho algo malo. —Los traicioné…moriste por mi culpa…

—Todo pasa por algo Silena y no te culpo de nada, aunque hubieses incendiado el mundo, yo habría estado de tu lado. Siempre.

—Pero…

—Al final, hiciste lo correcto, estoy orgullo de ti. Apoyaste a tus amigos, evitaste muchas más muertes, eso es lo importante.

_A ti, había querido decir Nico, te esperaba a ti._

—Lo siento…por todo.

Beckendorf la observó tiernamente a la vez que depositaba un beso en la frente ajena.

—No hay nada que perdonar, sin embargo deberías empezar por perdonarte a ti primero.

Silena sabía que nunca olvidaría lo que hizo, que siempre estaría con ella, mas también sabía que todos los humanos cometen errores, que no son perfectos y que también existe el perdón.

Una suave sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios. —Así que… ¿Me esperaste por mucho tiempo?

Él sonrió y la llevó al interior del lugar, mostrándole su nuevo hogar de ahora en adelante.


End file.
